


星期三

by yueyueyueshen



Category: YYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyueyueshen/pseuds/yueyueyueshen
Summary: 社畜切*（伪）援交高中生光





	星期三

数到第五个穿红色高跟鞋的女人时地铁到站。

他登上拥挤的地铁，各种各样的气味让他几乎喘不过气来。星期三，一周的中间节点，一条路走到正中央，前不见希望，后没有退路。路的中央出现一个雪白的男孩子，在灰黄的泥地里遗世独立。三下两下，他把鬼切拉下水。

“两万日元。”他说完这话，带着鬼切往卫生间走。鬼切尚未反应过来，就被男孩扯着领带亲吻。嘴唇软而凉，平白透露出一种寂寞和孤高。

喘气的间隙他问男孩是不是援交，但这个词有点脏，他没舍得用，换成了委婉的“手头紧”。男孩看他一眼，没有承认也没有否认。他安心下来，至少自己不是遇到了仙人跳。而后他为自己的心情感到羞愧，再怎么说对方也还是个孩子，骨架刚刚撑起衣服的年纪。

“你要是手头紧，我可以给你一点钱。”

“闭嘴，安静点。”对方不领情，执意要平等交换。

“你......”

“鬼切，”少年的眼神暗下来，猩红的眼睛，像他切活鱼时喷出的血，“一样的话别让我说第二次。”物体落地的声音，他朝地面看去，自己的工牌面朝地的狼狈样。

“叫我光就好。接下来，做好你分内的事。”完全的上位者语气。

片刻后光就在狭小的隔间里对鬼切坦诚相待。他的身上干干净净，像清早安静的雪地。他鬼使神差地去拧光粉色的乳首。光颤抖一下又站直，伸手解开他的裤子露出阴茎。突然暴露的感觉并不好受，片刻的不适后他的性器就到了光的手里。光不算有技巧，只会握着阴茎上下撸动。他的手指大概是附了一层薄茧，但手心处还是温软。如此的环境之中鬼切的性器挺立起来，光看到后置之一笑。他将马桶盖拉下，命令鬼切坐在上面。

鬼切的裤子被他褪到小腿，松垮的搭在脚边，上身还是完整干净。他看着光转身在包里寻找什么，再回头的时候手上多了一管润滑油。

“你会不会用？”他问。

“会。”

“那你来。”光把那管东西扔给他，自然而然地跨坐在他分开的腿上。光的腿白而标志，每一处都是恰到好处，规规整整的艺术品。如此一分开，露出被藏起来的阴茎，半兴奋状态，还没有完全睡醒。

鬼切挤了一点沾在指头向他身后试，只是刚刚探进一点，光的膝盖就弯曲，脚趾也蜷缩起来。他推想光大概是第一次，要不就是他演技太好，专骗他这种冤大头。他本想开口问光到底怎么回事，可是对方眼睛紧闭又浑身发抖。鬼切自主选择了第一个答案，如此一想，在感到罪恶的同时又感到兴奋。

他的指节伸进去时光小声呜咽一下，扶在他肩膀上的手也一下扣紧。与光相比鬼切的反应不是那么大，他只进去一个指节，感受到模糊的温暖。不能描摹全貌让他没由来的焦急起来，在伸进第二根手指后就感受到光的毛发蹭他脖颈的感觉。很痒，像猫那样。几次进出后穴口终于学会适应，内里也应和着贴上鬼切的手指吮吸。鬼切的脖子被咬了一口，留下一个浅色的牙印。光伏在那里喘气，时不时吞两下口水，让整个空间都变的燥热起来。

他记得教科书上写过前列腺点离穴口不过五厘米，在估算了长度后他在四壁按压一周，果然找到了那个突起。光一下子尖叫起来，听来像一声鹤唳。他不断刺激那里，听着光的喘息像破阀的水那样倾泻而出。泪水和汗水染在他的衬衫上，光成了他乐谱上的音符，在他的指挥下变化扭转，绕梁三日的靡靡之音。

光射出来时精液沾湿了两人的小腹，比他的皮肤更白的粘稠液体却让他看起来很脏。他的嘴唇微张水光润泽，眼睛被情欲泡的发软，猩红都融成了樱花。鬼切咬着他的耳朵问可不可以。他低声骂了一句废话，按着鬼切艰难的直起身子。鬼切看他握着自己的阴茎坐下去心里还是颇为震惊。手指和这东西还是没法比，只探了一个头就让光皱眉，可他没有停下，反而是下了决心一样往下沉，直到性器被尽数吞没。

完全进入后他们呆愣了许久，鬼切看着光闭眼咬牙眼泪不停地流，刺激甬道不断地收紧。鬼切本来想替他擦一擦，可手刚一碰到就被光打落，他催他快点，不要浪费时间。鬼切叹口气，站起来把他抵到墙上操。光背后贴着墙，膝弯被鬼切托起，整个人像无根的水中浮萍一样。他的喘息声重了些，进来的人听到了又赶紧退出去关上门。

鬼切的性器在他的内里被侍奉的极好。它们都是天生的谄媚鬼，贴合着阴茎争相讨好，吐出的暖热柔软都让人心醉。光的手臂环着他的脖子，双腿毫无章法的乱蹬，把空气割裂成一块块。期间他哭喊着又射了一次，精液积聚在腰腹的弯折之间形成水潭，随着他们的动作颤抖或落下。

不得不说他的白鹤确实赏心悦目。光的皮肤泛红，那双被性浸醉了的眼睛有几分痴态，泪水和唾液混杂他的汗水滴落在地面像窸窸窣窣的雨后。他凑上前去舔他的乳首，将一边啃弄的像樱花花苞那样肿胀。光难耐的侧身动了动，感到另一边痒的很。鬼切的手指草草将那处安抚两下，又回到身下的动作，将光激的说不出话来。

他的哭是隐忍的哭，低着头不愿让人看见似的。鬼切让他抬起头，他不肯。最后鬼切把精液射在他内里后退出。那里留不住那么多精液，从未能闭合的鲜红穴口处流了出来。

鬼切清洁完毕后穿好衣服出去洗手，返回时光赤身裸体坐在马桶盖上用纸擦着穴口里不断流出的精液和身上的汗水。他的手机在响，光接起来，在情欲未完全散去的脸上多了些冷然。

“是的，我一会儿就会回去。”他说的正经，翕动的穴还在向外渗着其他人的精液，“给同学辅导课业耽误了一点，请不要担心。”

原来是个小骗子。

他替光收拾好衣服后递给他，又突然想到之前的两万日元。

“帮我把我的包拿来。”光抢先一步说。他照做了，想着看在光是第一次的份上，不如给他三万。

正当他想得出神时，眼前出现了一把钞票。

“不好意思，今天的现金带很散。这里有两万多日元，就当作是对你的补偿了。”他说的自然，完全不像开玩笑的样子。

他看着鬼切迟迟不收，以为是自己给少了，又在包里抽了几张纸币一起塞到鬼切胸前的口袋里。

“家里的仆人要来接我了，失陪了。”他走的干脆利落。而鬼切还未反应过来，在他关上门数秒后才觉得那一沓钞票挤着自己胸口确实不太舒服。

他弯下腰去找那张工作证，结果在另一头找到了一张学生证。光的照片一本正经，纸面上还有形似龙胆花的纹章。

他眯着眼睛看了一会儿，终于在这一刻知道光的全名。


End file.
